Drowning
by A Hopeful Voice
Summary: It had been just after six o'clock in the morning when she felt it: a drop in her stomach. She had awoken and pressed her hand to her abdomen.-Annie gets some news. Finnick/Annie. Mockingjay spoilers.


**This is my first Hunger Games story, with spoilers for Mockingjay. Just so everyone knows, I read the first novel when it was first released back in 2008. So I'm proud to be one of the first Hunger Games fans. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that belongs to Suzanne Collins.**

**Enjoy and please review! :)**

* * *

**Drowning**

It had been just after six o'clock in the morning when she felt it: a drop in her stomach. She had awoken and pressed her hand to her abdomen. Knowing that something was different—something was wrong—Annie had sat up and cautiously gotten out of bed, feeling the cool tile beneath her feet and shuddering suddenly. Her heart wrenched and she forced herself to sit down and place her face in her hands.

Suddenly, a chill came over her and she felt that she was going to pass out. Annie knew that she needed to see a doctor before she had another attack. Finnick wasn't here to save her this time. The dark-haired woman left her compartment and made her way to the hospital through the vacant halls. The lights flickered ever so slightly, but it may have just been her nearly blacking out. Annie had grabbed the wall for support.

After taking a quick break, Annie continued on toward the doctors. She really only trusted Mrs. Everdeen, Katniss' mother. Realizing that Mrs. Everdeen probably wouldn't be in the hospital this early in the morning, Annie redirected herself and tried to head for the Everdeen's compartment. It took her a while to backtrack and climb the stairs, but eventually, Annie made it.

She knocked lightly on the door and heard Prim's soft voice call, "Who is it?"

"Annie Cr—Odair," she said, smiling to herself that she was still getting used to her new name. If only Finnick were still here, Annie wouldn't have to be alone. When the nightmares came, she wouldn't wake up sweating or screaming. And if she did, Finnick would be there to hold her in his arms and tell her that everything was alright. If he had nightmares, she would do the same. But most of the time, Finnick hid his dreams from her because hers were so much worse. Annie wanted this war to be over so that her Finnick could come home to her.

She heard Prim get out of bed and wake her mother up. Then the door slid open and she beckoned Annie inside. As usual when she had to make these emergency visits to the Everdeen's compartment, Annie sat on Prim's bed and waited for Mrs. Everdeen.

"How are you today, Annie?" asked Mrs. Everdeen.

She shrugged. "I miss Finnick."

"Is anything wrong?"

Again, Annie shrugged and started pulling on her hair. "I woke up a little while ago. I don't remember any nightmares, but I felt that something was wrong. My stomach hurt and I felt like I was going to faint."

Mrs. Everdeen looked slightly concerned for a moment, but then smiled. "This might seem a bit personal, Annie, but as your doctor, I have to ask: have you had your cycle lately?"

Annie retreated deep in thought for several minutes. It took Prim's gentle tug on her shoulder to bring her back. "Oh, no."

The Mockingjay's mother smiled brightly and Prim giggled from her mother's implications. "Why, Mrs. Odair, I believe you are pregnant!"

A smile broke out onto Annie's face. It was the happiest anyone had seen her since her wedding day. "Really?"

Mrs. Everdeen nodded. Annie jumped up and embraced the older woman, surprising her. Prim latched on, glad that there was a bit of happiness in this war.

"I can't wait until Finnick comes back to me—us, I mean!" Annie said with the widest smile ever seen on her face.

* * *

A day and a half of pure bliss passed for Annie Cresta, even though she was told by Mrs. Everdeen not to tell anyone of the pregnancy for a few more weeks. Many people from District Twelve figured out what was going on by the look on Annie's face and how she seemed almost normal. But then everything changed.

It happened in the dining hall.

Annie was eating with Johanna, Haymitch, Mrs. Everdeen, and Prim. The televisions mounted to the walls had been playing the Capitol's coverage because many of the members of Command were eating in the hall. Occasionally one of the propos would air. But then the coverage changed. The reporter announced that the Capitol scientists had discovered who, if any, of the rebels had been killed in an underground attack the day before. Everyone in Thirteen had brushed the explosion off, believing that it had been a distraction for the Star Squad to escape.

That was when the world ended.

Annie's eyes glazed over and she covered her ears, rocking back and forth slightly, tears streaming down her face. Her eyes squeezed shut and she began to scream. Johanna threw her arms around Annie, wishing she could pretend to understand the woman's pain.

Mrs. Everdeen sent Prim running for morphling to sedate Annie so she wouldn't hurt herself.

And the world blacked out.

* * *

Now, sitting on the sand of the beach outside her old District Four home, Annie stares out at the horizon and lets the gentle waves occasionally wash over her feet. A few tears slip down her cheeks as her pale and shaking hands rest on her very large belly. She's due in just a few weeks. The sun threatens to set and let her sit in darkness, and that wouldn't bother her one bit.

Everyone else has left her, so why shouldn't the sun leave her, too?

No one cares about Annie Odair anymore.

Mags died in the Games, every other victor in Panem was killed by the rebels or the Capitol, her family had been killed by the Capitol while they were torturing her for information, and Finnick died fighting for the rebels.

No one is left.

Annie shudders and begins to shake, the tears streaming down her face faster than before. Her body convulsing with sobs, Annie wishes she could wade into the deep ocean waters and never come out. She almost does it, too, but then remembers that she has another to care for now.

And Finnick wouldn't want her to give up her life when she has so much to live for.

She misses him so much. Annie wishes she could have died with Finnick so she would never have to live alone.

_I love you, Annie_, the wind off the ocean whispers in Finnick's voice, tangling her long, dark hair. She thinks of the time they had spent on this very beach, talking and swimming. _I love you so much._

Suddenly, Annie splits the sounds of the waves with a scream that's soon cut off by a sob. "Finnick!" she cries, searching for him. "Finnick, where are you?"

_I'm always with you, Annie_, the wind replies. _I'll always be with you_._ Don't forget me._

"Finnick!" she sobs, pressing her forehead to her knees, imagining that he has his arms around her like so many times before. "I could never forget you," she whispers to the wind, looking up at the waves.

_Take care of him, Annie_, says the wind.

"I will," she says, feeling her baby kick. Annie presses a hand to her stomach, wishing Finnick were here to help her. "Don't leave me, Finnick."

_I won't be far. I love you, Annie._

The tears still falling, but calmly now, Annie whispers, "I love you, Finnick."

And even as the sun sets, she can feel his arms around her and hear his heartbeat as he smiles at her and feels their baby kick.

* * *

**Just a short note, I don't know if anyone noticed, but Annie wakes up approximately when Finnick is killed in the sewers. I thought it would be ironic if that was the reason she found out she was pregnant, but was really because she knew subconsciously that he was leaving her. So yeah, I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
